Iron heart alchemist
by itachisdbzgurl
Summary: Naurto is an under-ordinary ninja...so kohana thought...


OK so this is simply a story idea that i would like someone besides me to do. why don't i write it my self? because i don't know alto about fma only the first half of it and i don't wanna ruin it. so here's the plot

Background info:

naruto is hawkeyes nephew she found out about him when he was five and was run out of the village for a year. he was found by ed and Al's mom and lived with them for the year until she died. he attempted to bring her back with them seeing her as his mom too. after the failed transmutation he lost his left arm and his chest from his collar bone to he waist. he still has his right arm and everything below his waist and also his two inches of his right side before his auto mail chest and abdomen begin. hawkeye is passing through the night this happens she sees naruto and the elric bros standing outside their house in all their auto-mail glory she realizes that naruto looks like her little brother minto and takes him stay. after a DNA test it is revealed she is his aunt. she Lets him stay with ed and AL so he is raised by teacher until hes ten then she lets him go back to the village to complete his training as a ninja since he's such a .great alchemists. (the fox shows him that he can make transmutations without circles and he becomes a state alchemist). No one at the village knows he is a state alchemist, or that he has an aunt . he goes back and forth between the village ad the state but the hokage thinks he only going to visit his aunt(who has custody of him). he has the title iron heart alchemist because he is the most ruthless and unfeeling alchemist being that he has no heart. When at the village he acts like he would in the anime and manga however that isn't who he is anymore instead when he is with the fma peeps he is cold, withdrawn, and witty, not to mention very rude. he can cuss to if you want. he lives without any organs aside from his brain because his spirit was attached to his body. the ruthlessness of the iron heart is known even in the villages.

events:

1st at the preliminary exams winery comes only winery (she can glomp and act girlfriendish too, as long as she glomps him in front of the sensei's or the rookie nine any combination of the two), to visit him (he still acts like he would in the anime around winery and ed and AL in public, behind closed doors with them he is the iron heart. during the preliminaries he get a hole in his auto-mail hand at the end of the fight winery throws a wrench (or some other tool) at him and yells at him about his auto-mail getting damaged, she goes down there with him and removes his glove and jacket (his shirt only shows his auto-mail arm still they(the ninjas) don't realize he's an alchemist) and takes off with his hand he can run after her yelling about needing it soon if you want. they don't find out about the rest of his auto-mail.

2nd after the forest of death hawkeye, ed and AL can come and visit they don't tell who they are but they act real close with naruto they can talk about things no one else understands if you want. as long as you get the point across to the other ninjas that they've been excluded from naruto and his life and not really considered friends. still it is not revealed he is a state alchemist or about the rest of his auto-mail.

3rd during the finals the military comes for naurto this includes mustang. Roy interrupts naruto's battle with his flame and naruto gets pieced through the chest. all the ninjas freak out thinking he's dead and Roy makes some smart Alec remark about how they think he is and when naruto gets up he kills whoever stabs him (ripping their heart out) with a bored look then he looks up to Roy says something smart Alec (his shirt has to fall off and show his auto mail chest sometime during this) and Roy just smirks and says that's the iron heart for you or something like that as long as it reveals he's the iron heart alchemist. then his real attitude comes into play. after that you can do what you want.

limits/restrictions/other info:

everything must be revealed like i told you if naruto uses alchemy no one can realize he's doing it.

no oc's

you can add any other events to make it yours as long as these events are included and you ask for my permission to take this story.

Hughes Armstrong, and teacher can come in when ever you want them to as long as they don't reveal anything.

how everything is done is entirely up to you aslong as it follows the above. you can continue it after the third event however you want.

you can change naruto's alchemist name aslong as it reflects that he has no heart

thats it would someone write ths for me?


End file.
